The New World Part 1: A human in the Steven Universe!
by little miss fanfiction lover
Summary: One day I was sitting on my bed, wondering if I can make life like Steven Universe could be real. Then I fall through a Portal and land into the... Kindergarten? And NOW MY OCs... Need my help to save the Universe? Tell me I'm dreaming? Or... am i just Crazy?
1. Chapter 1: Thinking out loud

A young girl.

She about fifteen-sixteen... ish.

Sat on her bed.

Drawing on her bed.

But oh, this was not just any picture,

This was _''Steven Universe'',_ Her favorite show.

Not only that, she lived and breathed it.

Most her family did not approve of this Crazy, Weird, and Strange...

Love for the show.

One day she thought she should...

STOP.

But no, instead she decided to make "Gems" and "O.C."s of her own.

This.

Is the start of thier story.

000000000ooooooooooo00000000000 **(time change)**

N.A.S.'s P.O.V.

'THEY don't understand...'

I thought in my head.

''I guess all dreams can't come true." I said aloud.

I sat up and l began to weigh out my thoughts.

'I am a young girl with problems.

I am weird, Crazy and Strange...

I'm miserable.'

I always did this,

It was part my depression disorder.

Bipolar Disorder.

The words rang in my head like a gong.

How I wished for my "boy friend", Cameron to be here.

You know comforting me...

...But he wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Peridot

**Hi guys...**

 **i thought i should be true to myself...**

 **So here is a story about... Well me!**

 **Here goes another one.**

N.A.S.'s P.o.v

I got up.

As I did, tears rolled down my face.

The familiar pain of my emotions...

...Just crashing in my head-

-Hurt.

I began to weigh out options again.

"O-okay I could stay true to m-myself..."

))))))))) **(Normal Pov)**

'Okay, god you exist?'

She began to hear loud, slow breathing.

'Rrrrigghht...'

She thought to herself.

"L-listen...

Voice?"

The voice stopped.

But she began to breath faster.

And faster.

She shivered and began to sit up.

But as did something began to pick her up.

'Noooooo!

Shit shit!'

As she began to float,

and phase through her window.

She began to think.

'Okay...

God if You ARE here...

Give me a sign please!'

She looked up.

 **Okay here goes a My Little Pony: EG moment (kinda)!**

'What?'

She said as she saw a triangular figure on the figure's head.

"Per-Peridot?"

She asked aloud.

00000000ooooooooo00000000 **(another time change!)**

"Ow..."

She said.

Then the memory of herself being taken out of her Room.

"Peridot!

You scared me!

I-I have s-so many questions!"

She took a deep breath and started over.

"H-hi.

I am... Nala Sweezer.

Call me... N.A.S."

Human-like Peridot managed a smile.

"Come...

...We haven't much time."

Nala's eyes widened.

Peridot's head cocked to the side.

She had already closed her eyes shut.

Her Gem showed something small...

...Until it showed a progection.

"A portal?

You want me to..."

Peridot began to stagger.

"Yes.

Young lady...

I am going to Regenerate."

Nala had a worried look on her face.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Gems Part 1

**Hey Guys!**

 **I'd like to thank** kmar1994.

 **And all the people who read this!**

Nala looked at Humanoid Peridot, and tears began to roll down her face once more.

Peridot smiled and began to talk in a weak voice.

"Young lady the world is in huge danger.

The Crystal Gems have been captured by Yellow Diamond.

T-the Universe n-needs you..."

"Me?"

Nala tried to shake her head, but she was too overwhelmed.

"The time is now, N.A.S."

Nala mustered up all her courage.

"I'll go."

Peridot grabbed Nala's arm.

They quickly began to approach the portal.

Nala grabbed Peridot's hand.

Peridot slowly nodded, growing weaker by the second.

But as soon as they took one step, a green light appeared around Peridot.

And she returned to her gem.

Nala grabbed her gem before it fell.

As she did, she tripped and fell through the portal.

00000000000ooooooooooooooo00000000000000000

As Nala woke up to a pain in her stomach.

"Ow,"

She moaned as she tried to adjust to her current condition.

'Okay, where am I?'

She thought quickly as she looked around.

Then she began to walk around slowly.

'Wait... What?!

I'm in the Kindergarten?

But that isn't...'

In the distance she saw a Gem.

She began to get a better look.

As she looked something dawned over her.

'I've seen this Gem before!'

She began to walk forward a little faster.

Towards the Gem.

The Gem had green hair, dark orange skin, and dark blue eyes.

"Hey!"

Nala called the Gem over.

The Gem flipped his hair out his eyes, and looked at her.

"Hello, young lady.

What can I do for you?"

Nala blushed a little.

"Well this may seem crazy but..."

He looked up at her.

And cocked an eyebrow.

"Okay so, I'm from another dimension."

Nala tried to look away from his blue eyes.

"And I'm here to help save the Universe."

The Gem looked away but still extended his hand.

"Sapphire Diamond, A pleasure to meet you Miss-"

"Nala."

He nodded.

She smiled.

 **Okay that's it for now.**

 **Yep.**

 **;) Love all you loyal readers!**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting the Gems Part 2

Sapphire Diamond turned to Nala.

"So what makes you think that you _are?_ "

He asked.

"I fell through a portal, and landed in the Kindergarten."

Sapphire Diamond looked very interested in what she had to say.

"P-Peridot went back to her gem to regenerate.

She swallowed as he kept an intent stare on her.

"She told me the rest of the Crystal Gems have been captured."

Nala looked down.

"I-I have no idea where her Gem is though.

Because when I fell through... she was gone when i woke up in the Kindergarten."

Sapphire Diamond nodded.

"The Crystal Gems _were_ captured.

But that does not explain how you would know.

After all you _are human._

And you should not know,

no matter what dimension you're from another dimension."

Nala nodded.

"True."

Sapphire Diamond smiled warmly.

"Maybe my sister Dia Kunzite will know and make sense of all this."

Nala looked confused.

"Dia Kunzite?"

Out of no where another Gem appeared.

"Did some call my name?"


	5. Chapter 5: Telling the Gems

"Hello my dearest sister.

I need your help."

Sapphire Diamond said.

" _Help?_

Help with what Sapphire Diamond?"

The female Gem had green skin, A reddish pinkish Gem on her forehead, blue hair with red braids.

A pink top, and a brown skirt with a blue tie that showed off her curves.

And on top of that, She had a cocky smirk on her face,

until she saw Nala.

Then a dark blue hue grazed upon her cheeks,

as she began yell.

"Sapphire Diamond!

You let this HUMAN in our refuge camp?!"

She fumed.

"And on top that,

She'll reveal us to Yellow Diamond!"

Nala was starting to not like this girl.

But she let Sapphire Diamond speak.

"Sister, it's not like that.

This 'Human' had no idea where she was.

She is from a different dimension.

And she will not reveal us to Yellow Diamond,

will you miss Nala?"

Sapphire Diamond's Sister had a look on her face that screamed:

'I hate You'

"If it means you and your brother get killed,

then I Promise on my life not to reveal you to Yellow Diamond."

Nala held out her hand.

"I am Nala.

What is your name?"

The tall green Gem shook Nala's hand.

"Dia Kunzite."

She said with a small smirk on her lips.

"Did I miss an introduction?

Who are you?"

A very short female Gem with red skin, and big curves walked towards them.

She waved sweetly at Nala.

"Axel Opal."

She shook her hand.

"But you can call me Exie."

Exie looked at Nala for a while, then said:

"So where are ya from?"

Dia Kunzite rolled her eyes.

"She says she's from another dimension."

Exie got sparkles in her eyes.

"Another DIMENSION?

How cool is that?!"

Nala sighed.

"There's more..."

She said in a quiet voice.

"MORE?!"

The three gems said in unison.

"The Crystal Gems have been captured.

And Peridot needs help to protect the entire Universe.

But I'm not a Gem.

And I need your help."

 **To be Continued...**

 **~little miss fanfiction lover**


	6. Chapter 6: The Game Plan Part 1

"You need us?"

The Gems said all at once.

Nala nodded.

"I lost Peridot's Gem.

I have no idea where she is."

Dia Kunzite wasn't rolling her eyes now.

She and the other Gems had serious looks on their faces.

"Of course we'll help you."

Sapphire said.

Exie smiled.

"Of course?

We'll need all the help we can get!"

Dia Kunzite nodded.

" _She does._

 _Not us."_

She said under her breath.

0000000000000000oooooooooooooooo0000000000000

Exie smiled

"Wow!

Saving the ENTIRE UNIVERSE...

Looks like we'll need someone to lead us."

Sapphire Diamond noddded.

"Miss Nala...

Where do we start?"

Dia Kunzite looked as if she could rip someone's eyes out at any moment.

But when she met her brother's gaze she faked a smile.

"Yes,

where do we start _Nala"_

Dia said it as if she had a bad taste.

"Well...

The Kindergarten does have information on the rebellions?

Right?"

They all nodded.

"I say we start by trying to get that Information.

Then we might get a clue as to where The Crystal Gems are."

Nala looked around, until she saw an opening on the ground.

"There!"

She pointed to their destination.

"We'll start our way down from there."

They began to run towards the opening.

And one by one jumped in.

They all landed on their feet.

Except Nala, who fell flat on her butt.

"You okay, Miss Nala?"

Sapphire Diamond said as he helped her up.

Nala could have sworn she heard Dia inwardly growl.

 **I love writing for you all.**

 **To be continued.**


	7. Chapter 7: explore the kindergarten

Nala decided to ignore Dia's behavior towards her.

Instead, she decided to focus at the task at hand.

"Okay, so is there a specific area that shows the information on current rebellions?"

Sapphire Diamond and the others nodded.

"It should be in Peridot's control room,

you know the place where she does all her Log dates and stuff."

Exie said.

Dia Kunzite smirked and walked past Nala.

"I will lead the way."

Nala rolled her eyes.

"I know this place like the back of my hand."

She grinned widely.

"Not only that Sapphire Diamond and I grew up here."

Now it was Exie's turn to roll her eyes.

"I know Dia!

You tell me this every time we enter this area!"

"It's still good to let HER know."

Dia put emphasis on her as if it was something repulsive.

Nala once again tried to ignore her.

Sapphire Diamond cleared his throat so the girls could hear.

"We're here.

The control room of the Kindergarten."

"Woah!"

Nala exclaimed.

"This place is huge!"

"Indeed."

Sapphire Diamond smiled at Nala ( again).

"Where do we start?"

Nala looked at how big the place was.

"We split up.

2 groups.

Exie, Dia, you take that way.

Sapphire and I will take this hallway."

Exie smiled.

"Sounds good to me!

Be back soon."


	8. Chapter 8: jealousy

**000000000oooooooo0000000000**

As Sapphire and Nala walked, Nala began to think.

'I wonder why they chose me as leader.

I'm just a human, nothing special...'

Sapphire saw this, and tried to shake her out of thought.

"Miss Nala, are you okay?"

Nala nodded.

"I just don't understand why you chose me.

I mean you are all gems and I'm just a human."

Sapphire smiled.

"You may be,

but you are destined for greatness.

I just know it"

Then he did something unexpected.

He gave Nala a kiss on the hand.

0000000000ooooooooo00000000

"Dia I know you're jealous.

It's written all over your face."

Exie laughed.

"Am not!"

Dia seethed.

This resulted in Exie laughing harder.

0000000000000ooooooooooo000000000

"Gee thanks Sapphire."

Nala said blushing.

"Sapphire had a slight hue to his cheeks as well.

 **Well that settles that.**

 **Anywho, until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9: Dia's true thoughts on Nala

**Hey** guys!

I **hope you had a great Easter.**

Exie **smiled** after she was done laughing.

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

Exie then realized something.

"You're afraid of losing your brother?

Aren't you?"

Dia blushed a green hue.

"Maybe a bit..."

0000000000ooooooooo000000000

"We should've kept walkie talkies."

Sapphire nodded.

"Agreed."

Nala smiled.

Sapphire grinned as well.

'This could be the start of a beautiful friendship...'

"Miss Nala, maybe we should check on Axel and my sister.

Maybe they had better luck."

"Maybe."

Sapphire rubbed his temples.

His gem began to glow.

And it lit up the hallway.

"That works!"

00000000000oooooooooo000000000

"I feel he likes her, a lot!

I just want the best for him."

Exie laughed.

"But Dia!

That girl is the best!"

"That girl is not!

Nala has been nothing but trouble

Sapphie doesn't need her.

She knows nothing about me or you!"

Exie frowned.

"You think Nala is the jerk?

You are!

I gave you a chance!

Why can't you give Nala one?"


	10. Chapter 10: Exie and Dia

**Hey guys.**

 **I know I left with a cliff hanger.**

 **But nevertheless, I have a chapter!**

Dia rarely saw Exie in any mood besides happy.

But her pride and anger took over once again.

"You do not know Exie!

You don't know what it's like to have a sibling!

And then see them being ripped right out of your life,

Because some 'pretty face' gets In the way!"

Exie looked shocked.

000000000000oooooooooooo00000000000000

"Didn't they go down that hallway?"

Sapphire said pointing to the next opening.

"Yeah I think they did"

Nala said.

Sapphire Diamond and Nala ran down the hallway.


	11. Chapter 11: Tension

**Hello readers and reviewers.**

 **It's been a while.**

 **Anywho let's get started.**

Exie and Dia both looked at one another.

Exie looking utterly devastated,

And Dia looking so mad she might break something.

After what felt like 2 minutes of staring, they heard footsteps.

"Dia, Exie!

We came as fast as we could!"

Sapphire Diamond yelled as he ran in;

Nala following close behind him.

"Yeah, but we couldn't-"

She looked at Exie and Dia.

"Are you two okay?"

Sapphire Diamond examined their expressions.

"Yes, Are you okay my dear sister?"

"Why"

Dia asked with bitterness covering her voice.

"Have you come to tell me how much of a good team you and Nala are?!"

Exie rolled her eyes and kept looking forward.

"Woah... Did you and Exie get in a fight?"

Nala said with worried eyes.

"I Don't Want TO Talk ABOUT IT!"

The two gems said ar the same time.

"Let's just get the information and leave...

Before someone says something she'll regret."

Sapphire Diamond said hurriedly.


	12. Chapter 12: Confesions

Sorry **for the long delay, summer school had me dieng on the floor.**

 **Art has too many rules** **for me** **to follow.**

 **Ironically enough I** **love art.**

 **Anyways, let's get started!**

Nala had been around people fighting all the time.

But this was definitely different.

Her three heroes of her life, had a **disagreement.**

And it was her fault.

She wondered if this is how Steven Universe himself felt.

"We have to think of something!"

Nala said.

She was bad at whispering, though.

And Dia and Exie heard her.

"No."

Exie said with anger in her eyes.

Sapphire Diamond said with a small smile:

"I think you should at least apologize to her, Dia."

Nala smiled as well.

"I know I don't look like I know about arguments;

But at home, nobody believed in me."

Just then Dia looked up.

"My mother thought it was a stupid idea for fantasy...

To be real.

That's why look up to you guys.

You guys have given me the power to not feel so bitter.

I wish you could understand that."

Sapphire Diamond, Axel Opal, and even Dia Kunzite,

felt inspired, and had newfound joy over what she had said.

"Dia I know you feel trapped and confused,

But you have to accept change."

Nala smiled and offered her arms out.

"What are you doing?"

She asked, curious.

"It's called a hug.

It always makes me feel better."

Dia got closer and closed the gap between them.

"Guys come on!

You too!"

Exie and Sapphire reluctantly joined in.

"Okay guys!"

When she felt that she was squished.

She gave a warning.

Exie laughed feeling like her happy-go-lucky attitude.

"Now let's go save the universe!"

A/N: I hope you guys enjoy.

I love to hear what you have to say!


	13. Chapter 13: learning to fight part 1

**Hello!**

 **I love you guys!**

xoxoxoxo

"This is the cloud arena Nala,"

Exie said with a smile.

"It belonged to White Diamond, when the great diamond authority was around."

Dia nodded.

"This is where we will teach you to fight."

Sapphire laughed and replied to Dia's comment.

"I prefer to call it sparring, and yes she is."

Nala grinned.

"Woo!"

Nala ran to the middle of the arena.

"Let's do this!"

Sapphire smile at Nala sweetly.

"But FIRST.

You begin with a drone, or _hologram!"_

He winked at Dia.

"My dear sister, Dia, if you will."

Dia walked up to the center.

She span in a circle.

And a blue clone of herself popped out of her gem.

"Let's begin!"

Sapphire Diamond said.


	14. Chapter 14: learning to fight part 2

**Hi guys!**

 **I love hearing what you have to say.**

 **So if you could send a review, that would be great!**

 **Anywho, on with the story.**

Nala began to feel nervous.

Sapphire Diamond saw this, and walked over to her.

He gave her hand a squeeze.

"I know you can do this, Nala."

Axel ran to her side and gave her a light punch on the arm.

"You got this Nala!"

"Yes, even I believe in you."

Dia said.

Sapphire Diamond nodded to her.

"Now front and center Miss Nala,"

Dia nodded.

"Posture is everything Nala!"

Nala nodded and turned her attention to the Holographic-Dia.

She balled her hands into fists;

And tried to keep her posture leveled.

'I know that this won't be easy...

But I have to try'

She thought to herself.

Then she took a deep breath and ran towards the hologram.

"Remember: posture is everything!"

Nala heard Dia yell towards her.

She did the first thing she could think of;

And took a lucky swing at the holographic copy.

She missed.

The hologram-Dia saw this;

And stuck its leg out, in order to trip her.

But instead of tripping over, she jumped and kicked the hologram in the face.

It almost fell over on instinct.

But instead, its hands broke its fall.

It was in push-up position when got up and almost knocked her over in return.

Nala saw this weak spot she was producing, and got up.

Punching the wind out of the holo-Dia.

This time it fell;

Dissolving into nothing.

"Woo go Nala"

Exie screamed.

"Well done!"

Sapphire diamond said, clapping hands alongside his sister.

Nala smiled.

"Thanks guys."

She was full of scratches and bruises.

But she was glad to have beaten the hologram on the first try.

"So where's our next destination?"

Nala asked.

Dia smiled.

"I'm so happy you asked!

It just so happens to be-"

"Mask Island!"

Exie answered for her.

"Yes, but it's to far away to walk.

We'll have to travel by warp pad."

"Cool! Let's go!"


	15. Chapter 15: mask island part 1

**Hey guys long time no see!**

 **Anywho, onward w/ the story.**

"So how is mask island right now?"

Nala asked with curiosity.

"Oh it's great!"

Exie answered with a wide grin.

"Yes it is."

Dia said with a smile, as they continued to walk.

0000000000000ooooooooooo000000000

"Will I be able to travel on the warp pad?"

Dia nodded.

"Yes but not alone

"It's impossible for humans to travel by themselves."

Nala nodded, understanding.

00000000000000ooooooooooo0000000000

When they got the warp pad, Nala grabbed Dia's and Sapphire's hands.

Seeing this, Exie grabbed Dia's hand as well.

"Wooooo! "

Exie shouted.

Sapphire Diamond warped them to mask island.

oooooooo

"Careful,"

Dia said.

"Wait what?!''

Nala said


	16. Chapter 16: mask island part 2

**Hey guys long time no see!**

 **Anywho, onward w/ the story.**

"So how is mask island right now?"

Nala asked with curiosity.

"Oh it's great!"

Exie answered with a wide grin.

"Yes it is."

Dia said with a smile, as they continued to walk.

0000000000000ooooooooooo000000000

"Will I be able to travel on the warp pad?"

Dia nodded.

"Yes but not alone

"It's impossible for humans to travel by themselves."

Nala nodded, understanding.

00000000000000ooooooooooo0000000000

When they got the warp pad, Nala grabbed Dia's and Sapphire's hands.

Seeing this, Exie grabbed Dia's hand as well.

"Wooooo! "

Exie shouted.

Sapphire Diamond warped them to mask island.

oooooooo

"Careful there supposed to be corrupted gems here.''

Dia said.

"Wait what?!''

Nala said


	17. Review recognition NOT A CHAPTER

**Hey guys!**

 **Boy it's been a while.**

 **Anywho, time for recognition to reviews!**

 **OfLifeDeathAndAllBetween: Thank you! Your amazing.**

 **Guest: that is most original insult I've gotten *laughs and points***

 **Springtrap: I already talked and forgave you so... *shrugs***

 **katmar1994: your amazing. :D**

 **Gothblocks: I love your ideas! Your awesome!**

 **InfiniteOdds: And? Your point?**

 **FanficLovingPerson: *no comment***

 **Uberdeathninja: you agree with her/him? That's a first.**

 **Ok I'm done.**

 **The next chapter will be here soon.**

 **I hope! :p**


	18. Chapter 17: Corrupted gem fight part 1

**Hey guys happy 2017!**

 **Sorry about the delay.**

 **Here I go.**

"What do mean corrupted gems?"

Dia rolled her eyes.

Then she smiled at Nala.

"Think of it this way,

you get to test out your fighting skills...

With us gems."

Sapphire Diamond smiled at Nala.

"Miss Nala, follow our lead."

Exie grinned widely.

"Come on Nala, LET'S Do THIS!"

Nala nodded, a determined look on her face.

She held her hand out.

"Hands in!"

Exie was first.

"Woo hoo!"

Sapphire Diamond smiled and went next.

"Let's go!"

Dia Kunzite was last.

"Here we go."

They began to run past the warp pad.

Dia linking arms Exie.

And Sapphire holding hands with Nala.

Making sure she was running the same speed;

But also enjoying her warmth.

They ran until they got to the same place Malachite fought Alexandrite.

Nala recognized the place immediately and decided not to say anything.

She just held Sapphire's hand tight.

Sapphire looked down in the water and his eyes widened.

"Guys get your weapons out!"

He screamed.

Stepping backwards pulling Nala to step with him;

He lifted his leg over his head.

He summoned a red and white sword with his hands.

Exie summoned a purple whip with her belly button.

And Dia summoned a red and purple identical sword from her forehead.

Nala picked up a wooden spear she had found on the ground.

What she didn't expect was how big the corrupted gem was.

And it was running straight at them.

It looked like the corruption of Jasper...

...But it was blue and purple.

Nala looked at the gem it had.

It was the shape of a Lapis.

Sapphire scowled.

Dia growled.

And Exie and Nala shared a glance.

They were ready to fight...

...hopefully.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! See you next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 18: corrupted gem fight part 2

**Hi guys here's the next update!**

 **I got the fanfiction app by the way;**

 **How cool is that?!?**

 **WARNINGS: this chapter contains blood and slight gore.**

 **Anywho, let's begin!**

Nala Sweezer had experienced a lot;

But never had she experienced this.

Fighting with alongside these gems made her feel--

Like she had a family.

0000000ooooooo0000000

The monster began to charge at them.

Nala looked up at Sapphire Diamond.

He nodded at her.

"Remember your training, Miss Nala."

She nodded as if she understood.

As soon as she did, the monster roared.

It went straight at Dia and Exie.

Exie saw this and jumped in the air.

Dia followed her lead swiftly.

Exie wound her whip around the massive neck of the monster.

And she quickly landed on the back of the monster.

Dia began to stab the monster, looking for a weak spot.

"Ready?"

Nala asked as she grabbed his hand.

Sapphire nodded.

They ran forward;

But kept a distance from the monster.

Then Nala remembered something.

The gem in the monsters coat was on it's chest.

"Guys wait!

The monster's gem is on its chest!"


	20. Chapter20: the victory

**Hi guys, sorry about the late update.**

 **But here's the next chapter! :)**

Everyone looked at Nala, then at the monster.

Dia's magenta eyes widened.

"She's right!"

Sapphire and Exie smiled giddily.

"Looks Like we have a new game plan!"

Exie exclaimed.

She jumped on top of the monster;

And Sapphire and Dia followed suit.

Sapphire turned in Nala's direction and yelled:

"Miss Nala! Remember your training?!"

Nala smiled and nodded.

She ran at full speed at the monster.

Nala considered her options while running;

And decided to give the monster a sharp kick In the stomach.

The monster staggered trying to gain balance.

Dia and Sapphire saw the opportunity, and threw their swords at the monster's gem.

Exie jumped in the air and wrapped her whip around the monster's neck.

Almost immediately the monster was poofed and its gemstone landed In Sapphire's hands.

"Wooooooo hoooo!"

Exie cheered merrily.

"Woo hoo indeed!"

Dia exclaimed.

Sapphire and Nala shared a huge hug.

They both ended up pulling away, blushing.

Dia and Exie shared a knowing glance, smiling.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter.**

 **Please leave a review so I know what I can work on.**


End file.
